Uma Namorada para Bichento
by Severus Alvus McGonaghal
Summary: Mione tem um gato lindo... e... agora....uma gata? Mas como ela arranjou essa gata? Ganhou de presente! De quem?/ de.... Rony!


História De Uma Gata

**Título- **Uma Namorada para Bichento

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Shipper- Bichento e Lucinha**

**Censura- Livre**

**Duração- Oneshot**

**Tipo- Comédia**

**Trilha Sonora-****História De Uma Gata, ****Composição: Enriquez/Bardotti - versão: Chico Buarque (tema da gata na peça musical 'Os Saltimbancos)**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem e Blah blah blah**

**Notas da História:**** Mione tem um gato lindo... e... agora...uma gata?? Mas como ela arranjou essa gata?? Ganhou de presente!! De quem??/ de... Rony?! **

_**História De Uma Gata**_

_Composição: Enriquez/Bardotti - versão: Chico Buarque_

No sexto ano, quando tudo levava a crer que Rony jamais acordaria para a vida e aprenderia a lidar com uma garota, quando parecia que ele continuaria agindo daquela forma imbecilizada, e que jamais perceberia que Mione o amava, e mais, que ele também a amava, eis que algo acontece, que acaba por causar um dúbio sentimento na garota, algo que oscilava entre a perfeita estupefação e uma grata alegria: Rony a presenteia com algo que seria no mínimo inesperado, e com certeza a agradou deveras.

É... é...Mi – Mione, Hoje e seu aniversário!!

Obrigado por me avisar Ron!!

É que... é que eu... é que...

Ora Ron, desembucha logo!!

È que eu lhe comprei um presente, é algo simples, mas pensei mesmo que você pudesse gostar.

Ah! Ron... que delicado!! M – Ma – mas... onde está?

Lá embaixo, na sala comunal.

Descendo a escada, Mione encontra bichento um tanto excotado nos últimos degraus, ela o pega no colo, perguntando – o que foi xaninho? Porque está nervoso? – e chegando enfim à sala, Mione sequer percebe a enorme caixa discrepante do resto da decoração da sala, uma caixa de papelão, sem enfeite, apenas depositada no centro da sala. Com expressão ao mesmo tempo ansiosa e abobada:

Então Ron? Onde está?

Bem diante de você, dentro dessa caixa.

Mione escuta miados mas percebe que não são de Bichento.

Éque ando achando Bichento um tanto solitário...

Então a Menina reclina a cabeça repleta de cachos revoltos pobre a orla da caixa e tem a surpresa.

Oh! Mas é!!

Ron se assusta com o indefinível semblante que Mione mostra.

Ah!! Mione!! Se não tiver gostado eu posso devol...

É um gato?? – diz, ou melhor, berra tão alto que com certeza atraiu a atenção dos outros alunos que ainda dormiam nos dormitórios.

Uma g – g – gata!!

Mas é... Ron... não entendo você, passou todos esses anos en Hogwarts implicando com meu único gato e agora me dá outro?

É como eu disse – Emendou vexado e confuso o Ruivo, que ruborizado, se assemelhava a um tomate muito maduro – eu posso dev...

Ela é linda – diz uma emocionada garota pulando no pescoço de Ron, que agora já se assemelhava a uma imensa maçã.

Mas o que ocorre é que os dias transcorriam e a Gatinha, de nome Lucinha, e Bichento estavam realmente se dando muito bem. Rony deu a notícia de que o vendedor informou que o animal era dotado de uma certa habilidade mágica, mas não informou qual. Mione se assustou um pouco, mas para não parecer ingrata preferiu comentar apenas com Gina e Luna sobre o temor que teve ao saber que aquele gato era mágico, e decidiram, as tres, descobrir qual era a dita habilidade.

Assim foi que em uma noite de primavera, em que bichento deixara Lucinha em paz para implicar com Mme. Nor-r-r-ra, Mione, Gina, e Luna, em um momento em que a Gatinha viera se esfregar aos pés da nova e carinhosa dona, elas decidiram – é hoje que descobrimos que magia esse gato tem - e começaram a examinar o animal, e o puxavam daqui, e o repuxavam dali, e o apertavam de lá, até que o inimaginável ocorreu:

Vocês querem me partir em duas ou querem diminuir meu tamanho?

He – Heim?? Q – q – quê? Quem falou isso?

Não fui eu! – Diz Gina apressada.

Nem eu!! Retruca pensativa Luna, como se estivesse avaliando a possibilidade de ter sido ela.

Ora, fui eu!!

Surpreendidas as tres garotas constataram simultaneamente que a voz vinha definitivamente do colo de Mione. Ou seja...DA GATA!?

M – m - mas comooooo??

Ora, você já sabia que eu tinha certos... Talentos... Ah... e obrigado pelo nome gracinha que você me deu, o meu antigo nome era uma lástima...Imagina, aquela madame trouxa envergada que se dizia minha dona antes de eu fugir e ser capturada por aquele bruxo da loja de animais me chamava de Frufrú! Pode acreditar?

Então você fala? E porque não falou nada antes?

Ora, primeiro queria ver se vocês eram confiáveis, obvio!!

Calma!! Está tudo confuso!! Está tudo acontecendo muito rápido. – pondera Mione tentando voltar a sua habitual mente analítica – Então, você fala, se chamava Frufru, e pertencia a uma madame... trouxa??

Exato.

Então... conta essa história direito!!

Está bem... ah!! Humanos são tão curiosos... Está bem... a minha história é a seguinte: Eu vivia em companhia de uma madame trouxa que se chamava Susette... Veja... Susette, não merece nem comentários. Ela me mantinha sempre presa e me socava comida, como se me quisesse sempre obesa, eu é que sempre adorei aeróbica e malhação, e coisa e tal... Mas não vem ao caso... enquanto eu vivi ao lado de Susette a minha vida se resumia assim:

_**Me alimentaram  
Me acariciaram  
Me aliciaram  
Me acostumaram**_

Susette morava sozinha e trabalhava o dia todo e, quando chegava em casa parecia que queria me compensar por tem me deixadoo dia todo e me dava vários bifes vermelhinhos e suculentos... até que essa parte não era ruim... mas depois me agarrava e não me largava até adormecer. Por muito tempo eu aceitei resignada esse destino, afinal, até que tinha suas compensações, novels de lãs só pra eu desenrolar, almofadas bem fofinhas pra eu me espreguiçar, comida, muita comida. Mas...

_**  
O meu mundo era o apartamento  
Detefon, almofada e trato  
Todo dia filé-mignon  
Ou mesmo um bom filé...de gato  
**_

Mas não posso negar que ela era meio obcecada. Tinha pavor que eu adoecesse, que eu gripasse, sei lá, que eu pegasse uma asma e morresse sem respirar, depois de algum tempo comecei a me ligar que do lado de fora daquele apartamento dava para ouvir inumeros miados alegres e festivos, e não entendia muito bem, mas sabia que por alí, muito perto haviam outros gatos e que eles eram, com certeza mais felizes que eu. Então comecei a passar meus dias solitários sentada na soleira da janela de vidro, fechada é claro, para eu não pegar friagem, e para eu não fugir, claro, Susette não queria dar sopa pro azar. Alí próxima do vidro eu ficava até ela chegar, e disfarçava quando ouvia o barulho da chave na porta. De lá eu via vários gatos passeando, fuçando lixo, não sabia se sentia pena deles por não terem um dono que os alimentassem e mimassem como eu tinha, ou se sentia pena de mim, porque eu, por mais regalia que pudesse ter, não podia ir onde queria, como aqueles vira-latas da rua. E fui perdendo cada dia mais o interesse pelas almofadas, pelos novelos, pelos carinhos de Susette...

_**Me diziam, todo momento  
Fique em casa, não tome vento  
Mas é duro ficar na sua  
Quando à luz da lua  
Tantos gatos pela rua  
Toda a noite vão cantando assim  
**_

Meus últimos dias naquele apartamento foram bem desconfortáveis, por que minha mente girava, e eu já não sentia mais apreço aos luxos com os quais eu estava acostumada, comecei a experimentar um novo desejo, por algo que até então nem sequer sabia o nome, e não poderia perguntar a Susette, porque ela era trouxa e seria capaz de desmaiar se me visse falando. E um novo conceito precioso se formava na minha consciência, o que depois descobri que se chamava, segundo a língua dos trouxas de LIBERDADE, mas que na lingua dos gatos se chama MIAAAAAAAUUUUU!!

_**  
Nós, gatos, já nascemos pobres  
Porém, já nascemos livres  
Senhor, senhora ou senhorio  
Felino, não reconhecerás**_

Foi por isso que um dia, ao amanhecer, enquanto via Susette se emperequetar, colocar um monte de panos coloridos ao redor do corpo, cobrir a cara com umas tintas , borrifar uma água de cheiro enjoativo no pescoço, se aprontando para sair. Eu tomei uma decisão e de um impulso, quando ela abriu a porta para sair, eu, sorrateiramente, saí atrás dela, sem deixar ela notar, e fiquei do lado de fora até que ela sumisse. Então comecei minha aventura. O que eu pretendia era passear bastante durante todo o dia, conhecer os gatos vagabundos, descobrir qual era o gosto dos pedaços de bifes que se encontram nos lixos, e depois voltar para a porta do apartamento, e esperar que Susette chegasse para entrar de volta da mesma forma que eu saí. Mas quando voltei, um homem, ao qual todos os humanos que passavam chamavam de porteiro, me viu tentando pular as grades e veio, com uma mangueira, me esguichando um aguaceiro, não me deixou entrar e ficou muito atento. Várias vezes tentei e várias vezes ele me impediu. A noite caiu e eu ouvi... Ouvi vindo de todos os lados, miados muito longos e melodiosos, os gatos estavam cantando, e eu nunca tinha ouvido música de gato, e por isso me senti atraida, hipnotizada, e fui atrás do som. Abri minha boquinha e decidi tentar. Foi maravilhoso, eu cantei como uma gata profissional.

_****_

De manhã eu voltei pra casa  
Fui barrada na portaria  
Sem filé e sem almofada  
Por causa da cantoria

Nas minhas andanças eu conheci um cachorro trapalhão, uma galinha traumatizada e um jumento muito esperto e inteligente. Eles me apoiaram e eu virei mesmo cantora profissional. Fazia muito sucesso nas paradas animais. Todos os gatos eram meus fãs e até mesmo animais de outras espécies costumavam ir aos meus shows e comprar meus CDs.

_**  
Mas agora o meu dia-a-dia  
É no meio da gataria  
Pela rua virando lata  
Eu sou mais eu, mais gata  
Numa louca serenata  
Que de noite sai cantando assim  
**_

Eu vivi esse sonho, e o vivi intensamente, e agradeço por cada minuto vivido ao lado dos animais saltimbancos com os quais eu morava, por cada show que fiz, o vivi até que, um dia, tudo foi por água a baixo. Um bruxo, muito bruto, me viu na rua da cidade trouxa, notou que eu não era exatamente comum, e sem que eu pudesse me defender, me mandou um'petrificus totallus' e... me pegou...

E eu vivia triste e angustiada dentro de uma gaiola até que o menino ruivo com cara de bobão me... como se diz... comprou!! Pensei que estava indo para outra casa que me mimaria e me trancaria, só que dessa vez bruxos. Mas não. Ele me trouxe pra esse lugar super legal e me deu a você, que me batizou com um nome super legal, que gosta de mim, me trata super bem, que tem o bichento que é definitivamente UM GAAAATTOOOO!! E , o melhor de tudo, não me mantém presa, então posso sair, passear, visitar meus antigos amigos e depois voltar quando eu queropara seus braços e carinhos. Agora pertenço a uma dona maravilhosa, e pertenço porque quero viu?!

_****_

Nós, gatos, já nascemos pobres  
Porém, já nascemos livres  
Senhor, senhora ou senhorio  
Felino, não reconhecerás

Ah, mione, mas agora você vai me dar licença viu, porque o Bichento anda muito sumido pro meu gosto, e eu não gosto nada nada dos olhares que Nor-r-r-ra anda dando para os lados dele.

Tchau tchau...


End file.
